Calipso and Kid
by NinjaFanpire
Summary: Calipso is an original character I created for the Soul Eater universe. You know those gray silhouettes you see wandering the halls and in the classroom in the series?  She's one of them. She's a weapon, who hasn't been able to find a Meister yet.
1. Chapter 1: Breathing

Calipso is an original character I created for the Soul Eater universe. You know those gray silhouettes you see wandering the halls and in the classroom in the series?

She's one of them. She's a weapon, who hasn't been able to find a Meister yet.

I appreciate any sort of feedback, whether you want to write a review or just message me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Breathing

Calipso saw him sitting on a balcony on that evening. Lots of people liked to sit on that balcony. It was a good place to think, and to talk. You could see the whole city stretching out before you.

Calipso sat on the far left of the balcony, her legs dangling over the side. Kid was sitting on the far right in the same position. He didn't give any notice that Calipso was there.

That was just his way. Most of the time he pretended not to notice things around him, but he was really the one who was paying the most attention.

Calipso was attracted to those that were alone, because she was herself alone.

They sat in silence. Something was weighing on Calipso about Kid. She wanted to ask him. She thought about how to bring it up. Calipso liked to do things indirectly. If she had a question about something, she would wait to see if someone else would ask first.

She knew that Kid had been asked this question many time before. She had had heard people ask him. Sometimes they were adamant, demanding to know. Sometimes they were casual and curious.

But he always found a way to brush it aside. He would say, "I don't know", or "don't bother me" or "would you quit asking that?"

Calipso knew the only way to get him to answer was to get him alone. But now that she was alone with him, saying anything seemed like it would be awkward.

Though Calipso was shy and said little, she was determined. She didn't give up on things that she really wanted. True, she didn't get the best grades, but she tried. She wanted the best grades. But it wasn't something that she was going to put her all into.

This question for Kid, though. This was something that she really wanted.

"Hey Kid." she began. Easing into the question would be better than blurting it out, Calipso thought. Though, with Kid, it was hard to tell whether to be direct or indirect.

"So...how are ya?" Calipso needed to move the conversation along. In order to have the least bit of a conversation with Kid, one needed to continually ask questions.

"I'm fine, thank you." a short and curt reply. Just like Kid.

"So Kid."

He made no movements whatsoever. He just kept staring out over the city at the skyline.

Calipso looked in the direction that he did, checking to see if there was something worth looking at. She knew that there probably wasn't, but she was nervous and looking for something to make the conversation more casual.

Even though it was a simple question, Calipso got nervous whenever she was going to talk to someone about something serious. Sometimes even when things weren't serious, she just got nervous working up the courage to talk to people alone.

Her heart was pounding, but she knew that it didn't need to be. This nervousness was almost like an illness, that just suddenly popped up now and again.

She knew that all she had to do was to say the words. She just had to spit it out.

"Why does everything always have to be symmetrical for you?"

Now that it was out on the table, Calipso had to calm herself down. She didn't want Kid to hear the shakiness in her voice. It was hard for her to calm down after becoming so nervous, and not even for a good reason.

He didn't turn. He just kept looking straight ahead. "I don't know." he said quietly.

It wasn't the answer that Calipso was looking for. But, it was a different answer than what he usually gave to everyone else.

"What do you mean?"

He turned to face her then. "I mean exactly what I said. I don't know."

"But..." Calipso and Kid stared into each others eyes as she tried to find the right words to get him to say something more about it. Kid didn't turn back to the setting sun. He just kept staring.

"Well...if you don't know why you do it, then why don't you stop?" It was a question. Something to get the conversation moving again.

"I can't."

"So, you do something, but you don't know why, but yet you can't stop it?" It was a half-statement, half-question.

"Do you know why you breath?" Kid still hadn't taken his eyes off of Calipso.

The pieces started to fall into place. Calipso was smart, and she caught on to things that people said rather quickly. A statement like that might have confused someone else. How did a question like that relate to this situation? Still, Calipso decided to play dumb, so that she could hear what else he had to say.

"Everyone needs to in order to live. Even animals do. It's just something that we're born with. It's something we always do and that we've always known how to do."

"Listen. For me, having everything perfectly symmetrical is like breathing. I don't remember if it's something I've always had to do, or if it's something I learned over time. But...having things perfectly symmetrical is just something I have to do to survive. Stopping won't make it go away. It'll just make it hurt."

Calipso stopped herself from saying, "weird", even though what Kid had just said WAS weird. But she understood now. Kid didn't have control over his obsession. Not entirely. He just couldn't help it.

She looked down at her hands awkwardly. Kid's stare was a bit uncomfortable, but at least she knew that he was paying attention.

"How come you never give people the answer you just gave me?" Calipso was thinking half out loud, but it was something she did want to know.

"It's a complicated answer, and I just don't think that they'll understand."

"Then why did you tell me?"

It was Kid's turn to look down at his hands. "I suppose I just got tired of people asking me the same question over and over."

"Hm." That was that. Calipso had gotten her answer.

She swung her legs around and set them down on the balcony. She stood up, stretching her arms in the air. Then she walked over and sat down right next to Kid.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Calipso is an original character I created for the Soul Eater universe. You know those gray silhouettes you see wandering the halls and in the classroom in the series?

She's one of them. She's a weapon, who hasn't been able to find a Meister yet.

I appreciate any sort of feedback, whether you want to write review or just message me something.

* * *

Chapter 2: Alone

He looked up from his hands, which must have become increasingly interesting, because he seemed slightly startled when Calipso plopped down next to him.

"Hey Kid. I like you."

Kid quickly composed himself. "Oh? Like me how?"

"You're...just a neat guy."

Kid's eyes looked at his hands again, and studied them as if they might have changed in some way in the past ten seconds. "Well, thank you, I suppose. I, uh..like you too, I guess."

"'I suppose' and 'you guess?'" It was Calipso's turn to stare while Kid acted distracted.

He looked up at her, and was surprised to find how close their faces actually were. "Listen, I'm just not very good at this whole 'friends' thing. That's what you mean, right? That we're friends?"

"Of course!"

"Sorry. I haven't been around people for a lot of my life. I preferred to devote my time to studies and training. But I guess, now that I'm here...I'm glad that I am." He smiled at Calipso, something that she hadn't seen him do since he got to the school. It was a simple smile, just a grin, really. He didn't show any teeth, but it was a smile, nonetheless.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Calipso didn't know what to say. She thought of things that she could say, but she pushed them away. She wasn't very good with people, but in a different way than Kid was. Kid wasn't good with people because he hadn't been around them. She wasn't good with people just because she just wasn't. While Kid could potentially overcome his people problems, if he wanted to, Calipso just plain wasn't good with people. Technically, Kid wasn't actually human, yet he was probably better with people than she was.

"So why were you out here alone?" Calipso broke the silence.

"It's just a nice quiet place to think." Kid said, looking out toward the horizon. Calipso looked in the same direction.

There was a pause, then Kid continued.

"Why were coming up here alone?"

Calipso looked slightly to her left. This was the type of question that she dreaded, because she either had to lie or tell the truth. The truth would be that she wanted to be alone. A lie would be to copy Kid and say something about coming up here to think or watch the sunset. In this situation, either answer would be alright, Calipso decided.

"I was just looking for somewhere to be alone. Usually this balcony is deserted at this time. Everyone's gone home or is down in the halls."

"Why did you want to be alone?"

Calipso paused. If she trusted Kid, she would tell the truth. If she chose not to trust him, she would tell a lie. Or, at the least, a half-lie.

_Truth._

"..."

_Lie._

"Just because."

_Neither._

Calipso had gone with neither a truth, nor a lie, though if she had to choose she would have leaned toward a lie. It wasn't "just because". Well, it sort of was. It was just because she didn't have anyone to hang out with and nowhere she needed to be. So the only place to be was alone.

"Hm." Kid didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but he didn't pry.

They sat in silence, watching the sunset together. And even after the sun had gone down, they continued to sit, watching silently as the town lit up below and the stars lit up above. They could hear the sounds of the town, the barking of dogs, the yelling of children. And they could also hear each other breathing, silent, steady.

They must have both been lost in their own worlds. Or maybe they were lost in each others, each trying to silently figure the other out from what little information they knew. But neither spoke.

The town had bustled and then faded away, and still they sat. Calipso probably would have still been here even without Kid.

Kid was lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes, at home, he would pretend to read a newspaper or magazine or book, when in actuality he was thinking very deeply about something. So he thought to himself a lot more than most people would give him credit for.

Still, he wondered what was on Calipso's mind, though he wasn't going to ask. She was a girl he barely knew, and it wasn't his business to go prying into her thoughts.

The silence was broken by the sound of Calipso's stomach. It gurgled loudly, and even if it hadn't, Kid still would have heard it in the silence. Calipso blushed, embarrassed.

Kid smacked himself on the forehead. "Gees, where are my manners? We've been sitting here half the night! Come back to my house, I'll get you something to eat."

"No, Kid. It's okay. Let's just stay here."

"But you're hungry. You need to eat something."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want to leave?"

"I suppose not."

"Then we'll stay."

So they did. It must've been around midnight when Calipso started to feel really tired. Generally, she was up until the wee hours of the morning. But staying up late and getting up for school meant that she didn't sleep always sleep a lot during the week.

Thus it was that Calipso's brain and body, being more tired than usual, lapsed in judgment.

Calipso put her hands on Kid's left shoulder and set her head on top of them, watching as the moon rose into the sky. Kid looked down at her face, her eyes half closed and beginning to blink more rapidly. She noticed when his head turned, and her eyes glanced upward for a moment. But she was too tired to care. If he didn't ask her to move, than she wasn't going to.


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

Calipso is an original character I created for the Soul Eater universe. You know those gray silhouettes you see wandering the halls and in the classroom in the series?

She's one of them. She's a weapon, who hasn't been able to find a Meister yet.

I appreciate any sort of feedback, whether you want to write review or just message me something.

* * *

Chapter 3: Stranger

Liz woke up the next morning to find a stranger lying on the living room couch. She had short strawberry blond hair. It was so short that she almost looked like a boy, and Liz might have thought she was, if not for her girlish figure. She wore jeans and a simple t-shirt, along with a black sports jacket that had white stripes on the sleeves.

Liz recalled falling asleep on that same couch the night before, while she waited up for Kid to come home. It wasn't normal for him to not come home at a decent hour. Still, he was a boy, and a teenage boy, and although he wasn't fully human, he still was, in his own way. Besides, Liz wasn't his keeper. She wasn't his mother. This was his house and he could do whatever he darn well pleased.

Still, Liz had been worried. Patty had fallen asleep at some point, stretched out over her bed like a throw rug. As usual, Liz moved Patty under the covers and would, shortly after, normally go to bed herself. As she was getting ready for bed, however, she realized that she hadn't seen Kid come home from school that day. Sure, they all went to school together. But Kid had wanted to stay for a little bit longer today, for some reason. Liz didn't question what he did very often. Kid was Kid, and that was that.

Liz guessed that Kid had taken her up to bed. That was fine by her. What wasn't so fine was that there was someone, someone she didn't even know, in _her_ home.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. It was Kid's home, and she and Patty were simply extended guests. Still, this had become home to her, and even to Patty. And while it _was_ Kid's home, it was also their home too.

Liz went up to Kid's room to confront him about the person currently occupying the living room couch. But he wasn't in his room. That was odd. Liz hadn't seen him come home the night before, he wasn't in his room now, and there was some random girl sleeping downstairs. What the hell was going on?

She peaked into Patty's room, where she was still asleep. She stopped and listened for Kid's footsteps. The house was silent.

Liz decided to check the kitchen. She thought to herself that she probably should have checked there first, since she had already been downstairs once that morning.

There Kid was, busily making waffles in the kitchen. And was that...no. Couldn't be. Did Liz actually hear Kid...humming? She stood in the doorway, listening. It was faint, but yes. Kid WAS humming

"Good morning, Liz." he said, having noticed her arrival since the door to the kitchen had first moved.

Liz was baffled for a moment. Sure, Kid made breakfast all the time. But he always did so in silence, unless one of the sisters was attempting to carry on a conversation with him. He normally made breakfast as if it were a duty. Something that he didn't mind doing, yet didn't enjoy doing either.

And here he was, humming. And was that...a faint hint of a grin, Liz detected?

Did this girl slip Kid some drugs last night or something?


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Chapter 4: Breakfast (or Waffles or Awakening)

Liz grabbed Kid's hand and dragged him to the living room.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake her up!" Kid hissed.

Liz lowered her voice, unamused. "Well? Who is she?"

"I met her last night. She goes to our school. We had a pleasant conversation." Kid curtly turned and headed back to the kitchen, so that his waffles wouldn't burn.

Liz followed him into the kitchen. "That doesn't explain how she ended up here!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't ask how she ended up here. You just asked who she was." Kid no longer hummed or smiled. His face held it's usual emotionless-ness.

She waited for him to answer. He continued the chore of making breakfast in silence.

"Well?" Liz finally said.

"Well, what?" Kid asked, not looking up from his task.

"How did she get here?"

"I carried her."

"I meant—" Kid was so infuriating sometimes.

"Okay." Liz took a deep breath. It was too early to be playing games with Kid. "_Why_ is she here?"

"Well, last night we spent a great deal of time together and after awhile she fell asleep. I didn't know where she lived, so I didn't have any other choice but to bring her here."

"Why didn't you just wake her up and ask her?"

"That would have been very rude and inconsiderate, Liz."

Liz stormed out of the kitchen and stomped into the living room. Kid seemed like a smart enough guy, but sometimes he just made stupid decisions. Liz plopped down in a chair to the right of the couch and picked up the remote, switching on some cartoons. She had never watched cartoons as a kid, and now she didn't quite understand them as well as she might have had she been a bit younger. But Patty liked them, and she would smell the waffles and be down any moment. She'd plop down in front of the TV, closer than she should be, and sit and eat and stare at the pretty colors on the television like she was three years old.

Calipso was awake. She had woken up when Kid had come down earlier that morning, but she had fallen back asleep until she heard Liz coming down the stairs. She had heard everything that Kid and Liz had said, even while they were in the kitchen. She wasn't welcome here. But she was going to stay put until Kid came around.

Calipso had seen Liz and Patty at school with Kid. Though few people knew who Calipso was, Calipso knew most of the names of the people in her school, and what weapon, or weapons, was paired with what Meister. Since she didn't have a lot of people to talk to, she had more time to observe, and to learn about people.

Liz was somewhat distant from others. Then again, so was Patty, but in a different way. Liz and Patty were always by Kid's side. Liz seemed lost in her own world most of the time, not a dreamlike world, but a practical world. One where she thought deeply and purposefully rather than frivolously. Patty, on the other hand, acted like a child. Whether she actually knew how to act her age and simply didn't, Calipso didn't know.

Calipso opened her eyes to watch the show that Liz had put on. Liz couldn't see past the arm of the couch, so she wouldn't know that Calipso was awake. If Liz did move, Calipso would hear it and quickly shut her eyes. If Kid came out from the kitchen, she would hear his footsteps.

Kid came out of the kitchen, and the smell of waffles filled the air in the living room. Calipso's stomach growled, and she remembered that she hadn't had dinner the previous night.

He promptly went over to the TV and switched it off, then stood in front of it.

"HEY!" Liz shouted.

"Would you be quiet? That television is far too loud."

"Seriously?" said Liz.

"Yes, I am very serious."

Kid turned to go back to the kitchen, and Liz snapped. She stood up, her hands clenched.

She raced over to Kid, and as he turned she threw a punch right into his face.

Except that her fist met with his hand instead.

Liz had been fast, and she had had the element of surprise on her side. But Kid was quick, in both mind and body.

"Liz, I don't know what your problem is, but you just need to calm down."

Kid was normally calm most of the time, except when things were asymmetrical. It was like his emotions were a bit backward.

Liz pulled her fist away and clenched it at her side.

"You bring some weird girl into the house and let her sleep on our couch, you barely know who she is, and you won't even let me watch TV!"

Calipso listened in silence, knowing this was probably something she shouldn't hear.

"Alright Liz, I'm sorry. You may watch TV. Just turn it down, _please_."

"You could have just said that in the first place." Liz mumbled, sitting back down and flipping the TV back on.

Kid went back to the kitchen. Calipso was tired of being still. She started to think about what the best way would be to wake up.

She could pretend that she was confused, like she couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Or she could act embarrassed, like that she couldn't believe she had fallen asleep, and that she should get home. She didn't want to act normal, like she had just had a sleep over at a friend's house. It would be a different scenario if Kid was the only one who lived in the house, or even if he was the only one around. But Liz had been added to the equation, and that changed her options.

She could simply stretch and yawn, and see if Liz said anything. Perhaps that was the best option. She could ask where Kid was, even though she knew full well. It would give her an easy escape, and she wouldn't have to talk to Liz for very long.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Chapter 5: Waffles (or Breakfast)

Calipso went with the normal waking method, beginning to stir on the couch as if she was just waking up. She lifted her head up and looked around, as if she didn't already know what surrounded her. Liz looked over with a cross look on her face and her arms folded over her chest.

"Uh, hi." Calipso began, trying her best not to seem menacing. "You're Liz, right?"

"Ya, what about it?" she said, still sounding irritable.

"Where's Kid?" Calipso asked, forsaking an attempt at conversation in favor of getting away.

"In the kitchen. Over there," she pointed in the direction of a set of double doors that looked like it led to the back of a restaurant, "making YOU breakfast."

"Oh. Thank you." Calipso replied, quickly getting up and heading to where Liz had pointed.

She pushed open one of the doors, and there was Kid, slaving over a waffle iron (if cooking with a waffle iron could be called "slaving"). There were about five square waffles stacked on a plate on the counter. Kid looked up when Calipso entered.

"Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked politely, moving from the counter over to Calipso.

"Ya, I did, thank you." she lied. She had woken up sometime in the night, still in her clothes and lying on a couch in a house she'd never been in. She usually didn't sleep well in new places, and she was extra uncomfortable here because she hadn't even been invited and because she wasn't in pajamas. She had finally gotten to sleep at some point, though she doubted that she slept very much before she was awakened by Kid's footsteps coming down the stairs. She had had a light sleep, so even though he was quiet she still woke up.

"Good." Kid smiled, walking over to check on the waffles.

Calipso stood awkwardly for a moment, then decided to take a seat at the table where she could watch Kid.

"You like waffles, don't you?" he asked, as if it suddenly occurred to him that not everyone liked waffles. He had only ever had to cook for himself until Liz and Patty came along, and they ate pretty much anything, so he had never had to worry about what he cooked.

"Yes, of course." she said, as though it was obvious. Honestly, who didn't like waffles?

"Do you like them any special way?" Kid asked, seeming extra concerned with pleasing Calipso.

Calipso was glad that he was making conversation, but she felt awkward invading someone's home like this. No one had made her breakfast in a really long time.

"Uh, no." Calipso replied. _There was a special way to make waffles?_Although, normally waffles made at home were round instead of square, unless they were frozen waffles, which they clearly weren't.

Kid continued his work, and began humming to himself.

"Hey, Kid, this is really nice and all, but I should get home." _Shoul__d_ wasn't the right word. It wasn't the least bit truthful. There was no reason she _needed_ to get home. There wasn't anyone or anything she needed to go home to.

Kid stopped humming. His hands fell to his side, and his body seemed to go stiff. He clenched his fists, but quickly let them go, letting his body relax with his hands. He turned toward Calipso.

"Can't you at least stay for breakfast?"

She really didn't want to. She didn't quite feel comfortable eating in a strange place. She felt as if she was intruding in this home, yet Kid had asked her to stay. It would be rude of her not to.

"Well—I guess."

"Great!" Kid gave a relieved sigh. The kitchen went silent, except for the sounds of Kid cooking. He didn't hum anymore, and neither of them spoke a word.


	6. Chapter 6: Slip Up

Calipso is an original character I created for the Soul Eater universe. You know those gray silhouettes you see wandering the halls and in the classroom in the series?

She's one of them. She's a weapon, who hasn't been able to find a Meister yet.

I appreciate any sort of feedback, whether you want to write a review or just message me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Slip Up

Kid placed a plate of waffles on the table and pulled out four plates from one cupboard, and some syrup from another. Calipso's head whipped up and turned toward the double doors as she heard loud banging coming from somewhere in the house. Kid continued to set the table, unperturbed by the racket. He mumbled something about, "always on cue."

"That's just Patty, running down the stairs, as usual." Kid smiled at Calipso as he set a plate and silverware in front of her.

Liz pushed open the door, just as Patty came running by and nearly knocked her over. She was headed for the plate of waffles, but she stopped short when she saw Calipso. She walked over next to her, seeming to forget the waffles altogether for the moment.

Patty leaned down and got really close to Calipso's face. She tried to lean her away from Patty, who was uncomfortably and abnormally close.

Patty began poking her cheek, oblivious that Calipso was a bit freaked out.

"Who's this Kid?" she said, continuing her poking.

"Patty, stop that. It's very rude." said Kid, sitting down at the table and serving himself two waffles.

Just then, Calipso scooted further sideways to get away from Patty, who at that moment stood up because she must have decided it was a good idea to quit poking her.

Too late, Calipso tried to grab onto the table with one hand and the back of the chair with the other, in a last attempt to steady her balance. The chair had become off balanced because she had been sitting on it in a sideways manner, in order to get the furthest away from Patty. Her efforts to catch herself were in vain, as the chair flipped over and Calipso landed on her back on the hard stone floor.

Kid was up in an instant, half jumping, half climbing over the table in order to reach Calipso as fast as possible.

Calipso rolled over and pushed herself up on her hands and knees, coughing a couple of times as she tried to get her breath back. She had gotten the wind knocked out of her as a result of the fall. When she looked up, Kid was right in front of her on his hands and knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not moving because he didn't know what would help.

Calipso felt her face burn with embarrassment and the tears she was holding back. It wasn't so much that it had hurt, though it had, but it had surprised her as well. "Surprised" meant that it actually scared her. Who wouldn't it scare?

She sat up, but kept her face down and rubbed her eyes quickly with her left arm, trying to brush away a few tears that had escaped. She sniffed, an automatic reaction, and knew that she had given herself away. She looked up, and Liz was crouched in front of her. She looked over at Kid, who was still on his hands and knees because he had no idea what to do.

"Hey." it was Liz. "Can you stand?"

Calipso checked herself. She was jittery all over, still partially in a small state of shock from what had just happened. The fact that she hadn't eaten since the afternoon before didn't help things, and her body had likely given her a shot of adrenaline as she fell. All that added together meant that she probably couldn't stand by herself, in her weakened state.

"I—I don't know." Calipso reached one hand to the top of the table to try to pull herself up. But her arm didn't have the strength. Her breaths were coming out short and fast, as if she had just been exercising.

"Here, Kid, help me." Liz said, moving over to Calipso. She put one arm around Calipso's back, then took her left arm and put it around her neck, supporting Calipso's left side.

"Kid, grab her other side." Liz said, as if it should have been obvious.

Kid quickly got up and did as he was told, glad to be useful. They sat Calipso down in a different kitchen chair.

Calipso tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, or at least to stop shaking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Liz asked. For hating her so much this morning, Calipso sure thought she was being nice now.

"Ya-a-a." Calipso said, sounding more feeble than she would have liked.

"Kid, get her some water." Calipso was actually glad for Liz's suggestion this time.

Kid hurried and got a glass of ice water and set it in front of Calipso. Then he stood idly by like a faithful watchdog, waiting for an order on what to do next.

She took a couple swigs of the water, the coldness helping to clear her head.

After a few more sips, Calipso turned to Liz, who was hovering over her as if she was made of glass.

"I'm okay now." she said. Her breathing had slowed and the shakiness had subsided. She stood up, which wasn't a good idea, because as soon as she did she started to feel light headed, and fell against Liz for support.


End file.
